devofandomcom-20200214-history
Peek-A-Boo!
Song Name: Peek-A-Boo! Artist: DEVO Appears On: * Peek•A•Boo! b/w Find Out, oh, no! it's DEVO, Greatest Hits, Pioneers Who Got Scalped, Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 (single/album version) * "DEVO Muzak" - E-Z Listening Cassette Volume 2, E-Z Listening Disc (EZ version) Run Time: 3:01 (single/album version) Year Recorded: 1982 (September)Internet Archive. "Re-Recording Log - 9/16/82". Year Released: 1982 (single/album version) Years Performed: DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "peek-a-boo". 1982, 2006 to 2008 and 2010 to 2014 Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh and Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead) Alternate Versions: *Peek 'A' Boo! (EZ) *Dance Velocity, DEVO Dub *Devo 2.0 version Demo Versions: Peek-A-Boo (demo) *Officially unreleased. Take 2 and take 3 on Booji Boy's Basement release "D003- Oh, No! It's Demos!" Song Connections: Might Not Live Forever, I Don't Know What I Do (similar lyrics) 'Trivia / Info:' * The early song "I Don't Know What I Do Do" contains the line "if i don't see it, it isn't there" * Booji's speech in the Worried Man film clip contains the line "if they can't see it, it isn't there!" * This song's music video is the second DEVO video to feature Spazz Attack, this time as the "Evil Clown." (He first featured in Satisfaction and then appeared in Come Back Jonee.) An alternate footage edit was used in the concert backing film * At the final verse, after each "Ha! Ha! Ha!," the Pirate onscreen kicks, and a member of DEVO falls down, leaving Alan standing with his hand to his mouth, shocked *A vocoder was used to make the "Ha! Ha! Ha!" vocal effect, according to the "Re-Recording Log - 9/16/82" * During the Peek-A-Boo! music video, film clips are used from The Truth About De-Evolution, Satisfaction, and Girl U Want *The siren heard in the song is sampled from a personal rape alarm Onstage Behavior: * During the 1982 tour, DEVO performed the song in front of a large screen featuring edited background visuals similar to the interactive music video, and used similar stage choreography. The Pirate kicks Mark down twice, and also Jerry (but not also Bob1 and Bob2, as in the music video). * As with other DEVO tour videos, the Peek-A-Boo! backing visuals are edited differently than the music video, and contain clips not seen in the music video, some not suitable for all ages. One addition is a drum break paired with the spasmodic Evil Clown. (see "Live Video" below) * DEVO performed to playback on Solid Gold with no backing video. Spazz Attack appeared live as the Evil Clown to mime the Ha Ha Ha's.''YouTube. 'Devo "Peek-A-Boo!" [Solid Gold 1983★'] uploaded by BlackForest ��. * During performances in 2006, Michael Pilmer walked across the stage during the "Ha! Ha! Ha!" section dressed as Osama Bin Laden. '''Lyrics:' Peek-A-Boo! - LyricWikia :peek-a-boo! :i can see you :and i know what you do :so put your hands on your face :and cover up your eyes :don't look until i signal :peek-a-boo! :(ha! ha! ha!) :(ha! ha! ha!) :peek-a-boo! :(ha! ha! ha!) :(ha! ha! ha!) :peek-a-boo! :the way that we weren't is what we'll become :so please pay attention while i show you some :of what's about to happen :peek-a-boo! :i know what you do :cause i do it too :laugh if you want to or say you don't care :if you cannot see it you think it's not there :it doesn't work that way 'Video:' : Appears on We're All DEVO, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution Live Video: : Officially unreleased. The soundtrack is on A071 and this live video on DVD19. References: External Links: *Peek-A-Boo! (master release) -- Discogs *Peek-A-Boo! b/w Find Out (WB US single) -- 45cat *Peek-A-Boo (overview) -- AllMusic